Your boyfriend
by mirdaishan
Summary: "Why isn't he your boyfriend then?" Morgan didn't know what to say. Yeah, why wasn't Greg her boyfriend? When Morgan has to watch six-year-old Ashleigh for a day, this is the question the little girl asks her. Truthfully, she doesn't even know the answer, but maybe Ashleigh can help her find it...


**Hey everyone! Since it's Mother's Day today I decided I wanted to do a bit of a motherly Morgan/Greg story, but then just a little different as I didn't want Morgan and Greg to suddenly have a child together. I know I could have written a story using Rose from my other story Motherly instinct, but I came up with this instead. Not a typical Mother's Day story, it's just meant to be cute and something I hope you'll enjoy! And of course if you do, then please let me know in a review! :)**

_**Your boyfriend**_

Morgan was just cleaning up her breakfast things when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly put the plate she had used in the dishwasher and walked up to the door to open it.

"Mum!" With a surprised look she raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, honey, can I talk to you for a second?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, sure…" Morgan still tried to get over the surprise of seeing her mother all of a sudden. "I didn't even know you were in town…"

"Oh, business trip, I'm just here for two days," her mother said while she stepped inside. Morgan raised her eyebrows again when she saw a little girl standing behind her mother.

"I was visiting with my friend Marie, you still remember her?" her mother said.

"Eh… yeah…" Morgan couldn't help but continue to stare at the little girl. She had dark blonde hair tied into a ponytail and she was wearing jeans with a cute pink shirt.

"Whenever I'm in Vegas, I always visit Marie and we spend some time together before I have to go to my meetings, but unfortunately Marie had to work today and she had no one to watch her daughter Ashleigh." Her mother pointed to the little girl. "This is Ashleigh."

"Yeah, I already figured out that one," Morgan nodded, already fearing what her mother wanted to talk to her about. "Hi, Ashleigh."

"Hi." The girl had a shy and soft voice, like she was scared to be heard.

"I of course offered to watch Ashleigh," Morgan's mother continued, "but I'm afraid something came up and I have to go to a business meeting. Could you be a dear and watch Ashleigh for me?"

Yes, that was the thing she had feared!

"You want me to watch a little girl?" Morgan called out. "I don't know anything about children, I can't watch her!"

"Of course you can, honey, it's really simple," her mother reassured her. "I've got her bag in my car with some things she can do today, clean clothes in case she gets dirty… You'll hardly know she's here!"

"Mum, no, I can't watch her!" Morgan maintained. Her mother impatiently shook her head. "Come on, Morgan, it's really not that hard. I'll pick her up when my meeting's over, you just have to keep her busy for a few hours! Give her a game to do, let her watch some TV… It's really no big deal!"

Morgan looked at the little girl who was still standing outside, her blue eyes wide open and an apologetic look on her face. All of a sudden Morgan felt sorry for her.

"Okay, fine, I'll watch her," she sighed. Her mother excitedly clapped her hands. "I knew you would! Let me just get her bag from my car, I'll be right back!"

She quickly left the living room. Morgan smiled at Ashleigh. "Come on in, you don't have to be afraid. I may not know a lot about watching kids, but I won't eat you!"

Ashleigh smiled a little back at her, a happy little smile.

"Here we go, here's her bag!" Morgan's mother happily held up a purple backpack with the image of a Disney princess on it. "Thanks, Morgan, you're the best!"

She didn't give Morgan the chance to say anything else: she quickly walked away again, which was probably for the best, Morgan thought. She would have loved to give her mother a piece of her mind, but it probably wasn't a good idea to do so in front of Ashleigh.

Morgan closed the door and turned to Ashleigh, a fake smile on her face. "Alright… Looks like I'm your babysitter for the day!"

Ashleigh looked back at her. "Looks like it, yes."

Morgan pointed to her couch. "Why don't you sit down for a moment? Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, that's okay." Ashleigh didn't sound as shy as before anymore as if she felt more comfortable being alone with just Morgan.

Morgan sat down on the edge of the table so she could look at Ashleigh for a moment. She wondered how old the girl was – five, maybe six? Maybe she was even older, Morgan had never been good at guessing ages. She decided to just ask the little girl how old she was.

"Six," Ashleigh told her. So her first guess hadn't even been that bad, Morgan realized.

"You're name is Morgan, right?" Ashleigh asked. Morgan nodded with a smile. "Yes, it is."

"Do you have any kids?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Oh." Ashleigh seemed disappointed for a moment. Then she sat up again. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Morgan felt a blush crawl up onto her cheeks. She quickly shook her head again. "No, neither."

"I do!" Ashleigh nodded excitedly. Morgan smiled at the little girl. "Really? That's great! What's his name?"

"Timothy, he's in my class," Ashleigh proudly told her. "He's my boyfriend! He sits next to me and we always play together! Our teacher tells us off a lot because we always talk in class. But it's not our fault, we just can't stop talking!"

She giggled for a moment, which made Morgan grin.

"Well, I do have a friend like that," she then told the little girl. "His name is Greg, he works together with me. We always talk a lot as well and, well, at our age we don't play together anymore, but we do work together a lot."

Ashleigh looked at her. "Why isn't he your boyfriend then?"

Morgan didn't know what to say. Yeah, why wasn't Greg her boyfriend? He was sweet, funny, smart, charming… and she really, really liked him. She just didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him as it might ruin what they had now.

"I don't know," she finally said to Ashleigh.

"You should ask him," Ashleigh decided. "I asked Timothy to be my boyfriend, he said 'yes'. You should ask Greg to be your boyfriend!"

Morgan smiled at her. "Maybe I should, yes."

She meant what she said – maybe it was time to talk to Greg about how she felt and see what would happen. She was off tonight, so she had a little while to think about what the best way was to talk to him. But first she had to get through today – a day during which she had to keep a little girl busy.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" she asked Ashleigh. "Do you wanna go outside or play a game or watch TV or… Oh, we could do a make-over if you like, try on some make-up!"

She knew she had always loved that when she was still a little girl. Ashleigh, however, shook her head. "No, I do that all the time already. Whenever my Mum's busy, she just tells me to go upstairs and go play with her make-up. She thinks I like it, but it's boring! She never has time to play with me. She always just gives me something to do, but she never sits down to play with me."

Morgan suddenly felt sorry for the little girl again. She had met her mother's friend Marie a few times – a business woman with an excellent salary, but with apparently no time to look after her daughter.

"How about you and I do something together today then?" she suggested. "We can do whatever you like! Go outside, go shopping, play a game…"

"Can we bake a cake?" Ashleigh carefully asked. "We once baked cookies at school, that was so much fun! Our teacher bakes a lot of cakes, she works in a bakery on the weekend. We always get to try out new recipes!"

Morgan smiled at the little girl's enthusiasm. "Sure, we'll bake a cake! We'll first have to go to the store, though, because I don't think I have any ingredients to bake a cake… I'm usually too busy to bake cakes…"

"That's too bad," Ashleigh said. "You should make time to bake cakes!"

"If I believe you, I should do a lot of things!" Morgan said with a grin. Ashleigh giggled, which made Morgan smile again.

"Come on," she then said. "Let's go to the store and go buy some ingredients. We're going to bake a cake!"

After a quick trip to the supermarket the two of them returned to Morgan's kitchen and started preparing the mix for the cake. Ashleigh had chosen a chocolate cake, something Morgan definitely didn't mind as she loved chocolate as much as the little girl. She really enjoyed Ashleigh's company and baking the cake together with her turned out to be a lot of fun. They both waited impatiently while the cake was in the oven, taking turns to peak through the little glass window.

When the cake was finally done, Morgan carefully took it out of the oven. Ashleigh inhaled deep through her nose, her eyes shining excitedly. "It smells great! Can we try a piece?"

"Of course, but we'll have to let it cool off for a while," Morgan told her. "Why don't we quickly clean up the kitchen while it cools off? I think the cake will be just perfect when we're done with that!"

"Okay!"

Of course cleaning up the kitchen didn't happen as quickly as Morgan had made it sound, but that had been exactly what she had hoped for. By the time they were done, the cake was nicely cooled off and ready for them to try. Ashleigh took the first bite. With a huge smile she looked up at Morgan. "It's good!"

After taking a bite herself, Morgan had to agree with the little girl. It was really good!

When they had both finished their piece, they looked at the cake that was still left.

"What should we do with that?" Morgan asked Ashleigh. "It's too much for us to eat!"

"You should take it to Greg!" Ashleigh suggested. "Then you can immediately ask him to be your boyfriend!"

Morgan grinned at her. "Okay, we'll take it to Greg. I think he'll like it!"

She didn't say anything about asking Greg to be her boyfriend.

About forty minutes later they were standing at Greg's doorstep. Morgan rang the doorbell, hoping she didn't wake him up. She knew he had to work tonight, unlike her, so he probably had been sleeping for a big part of the day.

When he opened the door, she feared he had indeed been sleeping as he was still wearing his night outfit: pajama pants and a dark blue shirt.

"Hi," she hesitantly said. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I've been up for a few hours already, I'm just… a little lazy," he explained his outfit. "Come on in!"

"Thanks," she said, stepping inside and nodding towards Ashleigh. "This is Ashleigh, I'm watching her for the day."

"Oh, hi, Ashleigh, I'm Greg!" he introduced himself. Ashleigh politely shook his hand.

"Ashleigh and I baked a cake together today and since it was too much for the two of us to eat, we thought you might like a piece!" Morgan explained her presence.

"Yeah, sure!" Greg nodded. "Let's go to the kitchen, I'll grab some plates and a knife!"

Morgan and Ashleigh followed him to the kitchen. Ashleigh gave Morgan a meaningful look, which Morgan quickly ignored.

"Maybe you can take the rest to CSI tonight," she said to Greg, while he got some plates and a knife.

"Oh, yeah, you're off tonight. Sure, I'll take it," he nodded. "Unless I really like it, of course, and I'll eat it all myself!"

Ashleigh giggled. "You can't, it's too much!"

"I can eat a lot," Greg reassured her. He took a first bite and immediately nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm definitely gonna eat this all myself! It's good!"

He took another bite. Next to Morgan Ashleigh impatiently hopped from one foot onto another. She kept looking at Morgan, who chose to ignore the little girl's look.

"Ask him!" Ashleigh finally whispered. Greg looked up. Morgan quickly smiled at him before she shook her head at Ashleigh. The little girl firmly nodded. "Yes, ask him!"

"Ask me what?" Greg wanted to know. Morgan shook her head again, but this time Ashleigh ignored her. She looked at Greg and said: "If you want to be Morgan's boyfriend."

Greg looked up at Morgan, whose face was turning bright red. She avoided looking back at him, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Sure, I'll be her boyfriend," he said. Shocked, Morgan looked up. Did he mean that?

Ashleigh excitedly jumped up and down. "You should shake hands now, Timothy and I did that too!"

Greg held out his hand, which Morgan hesitantly took.

"We'll talk later," he softly whispered to reassure her. She quickly nodded, not knowing what else to say or do.

After another few moments she and Ashleigh left. They went back to Morgan's house where they watched TV until Ashleigh fell asleep. Morgan's mother didn't come to pick her up until two o'clock at night, at which point Morgan decided to let the little girl sleep and take her back to her Mum herself the next day.

When she did, she realized again Ashleigh's mother didn't have any time for her daughter. She just sent the little girl to her room, not listening to the stories Ashleigh wanted to tell her. Morgan felt so sorry for her she blurted out: "How about we make Sundays our day, Ashleigh? I'll come and pick you up after work and we can spend the day together!"

"Yeah!" Ashleigh excitedly ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I'd love that!"

Morgan smiled at her. "Great! I'll see you next Sunday then, okay?"

"Okay! See you next Sunday!"

After another hug Morgan went back to her house, trying hard not to think about her impulsive suggestion. Or about going to work tonight… What would she have to say to Greg?

Nervously she helped herself to a cup of coffee in the breakroom a few hours later. Shift had started five minutes ago, but luckily she hadn't seen Greg yet. She really didn't know what to say. Did she have to apologize? Say it had just been a little kid's thing? Or was it better to just say out loud what she felt?

She still didn't know when he walked into the breakroom.

"Hey," he greeted her with a happy smile. "Your boyfriend has arrived!"

He teasingly grinned at her, which made her realize he hadn't taken Ashleigh's question seriously. Was she supposed to be happy about that or not?

"Hi," she simply said. She watched him get some coffee and then sit down next to her on the couch.

"Who's Ashleigh actually?" he asked her before taking a sip.

"She's the daughter of my Mum's friend," she told him. "My Mum was supposed to watch her yesterday, but something came up, that's why I watched her. She's a really sweet girl! Her single Mum doesn't have any time for her, though, so I offered to watch her every Sunday from now on. Maybe I'll regret it in a few weeks, but I just felt sorry for her!"

Greg took another sip of his coffee before putting his cup down. "I think it's sweet. It does mean we can't go out on Sundays, of course…"

She looked at him, wondering if he was serious or not.

"Since I'm your boyfriend," he added when she still just looked at him. She shrugged her shoulders. "Look, Greg, it was just a silly thing that Ashleigh came up with, you don't have to…"

She was cut off by the last thing she had ever expected to happen: Greg pulled her close and kissed her. When he pulled back, she realized he had meant what he had said yesterday: he really wanted to be her boyfriend. She didn't give herself more time to think about it, she just pulled him close again and kissed him back. They got so lost in their kiss they didn't notice the rest of the team entering the breakroom.

"You know, if you wanna be alone, we'll leave again," Nick said. They immediately broke apart, an embarrassed look on their faces.

"Yeah, we'll just get some coffee and then we'll be out of here again," Finn added. She grinned at Sara before taking the cup Nick handed her. The three of them then indeed left the breakroom, while Russell stayed behind. Neither Greg nor Morgan knew what to say.

"Oh, don't mind me!" Russell said. "I'm just going to grab some tea and then get back to work. That's what we do around here, you know: work. They pay us to do that, you see, not to sit around and make out on a couch in a breakroom."

"We're sorry," Greg immediately said. Russell shrugged his shoulders. "Why? I just said we didn't get paid to do that, I didn't say you couldn't do it!"

After those words he left the breakroom again. Morgan and Greg both looked at each other and started laughing. Greg carefully took Morgan's hand in his. "So how about I take you out after shift? A real official date with you as my girlfriend and with me as your boyfriend…"

Morgan smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like."

"Good." Greg smiled back at her. She couldn't resist putting her arms around him and kissing him once more before they both decided to get to work. Morgan couldn't help but smile the rest of her shift. Maybe things indeed hadn't been as difficult as she had thought before. After all, it had just been a matter of asking him one simple question to have him become her boyfriend…


End file.
